


The Last Straw

by valeria_02



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It is kind of short and lighthearted so, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeria_02/pseuds/valeria_02
Summary: Rene had always thought, if a concussion and the memory loss it entailed hadn't been able to set them apart, there was little that actually could.She was wrong.





	

It started a while ago. After the concussion and after all the personality changes had settled in, Rene had thought that was it. No more new crap to get used to, and what if her boyfriend was barely anything like the guy he used to be a few weeks ago? She could deal with that. She didn’t even like him that much anyway, Old Trevor _was_ kind of an ass, and she had changed a lot just to fit in nicely by his side. 

Then the blonde guy came along. 

At first, she thought he was just a new friend. Not that he seemed the kind of person New Trevor would like to hang out with, but who was she to judge? Even if he sometimes smelled funky, and if he seemed twitchy and sweaty when he picked Trevor up, it wasn’t anything to worry about. 

Maybe it was though, that’s what their first fight since he got hit had been about. 

“That guy looks like he need a fix asap, don’t you think?” she’d joked when he had dropped Trevor off at his house for maybe the third time in the same week. Trevor, however, hadn’t been amused by the joke. If anything, he looked upset. And God knows, Trevor didn’t look much of anything these days, if he wasn’t wearing that rehearsed blank face, or an unexpected cocky smile.

“Well, that’s just plainly rude” he’d said, scrunching his nose in a way she’d come to find cute, if it weren’t for the fact that it always seemed to show up along with disgust, and this time it was aimed at _her?_

Rene had gone off on how he couldn’t just take a joke as it was, and Trevor was… really Trevor about it.

“It’d be funny if it weren’t mean, Rene. Why do you always make mean jokes?” And he had looked so thoroughly confused by this, that Rene had just rolled her eyes and said goodbye to him for the rest of the day. Even if it hadn’t been more than half an hour since he’d arrived.

Trevor hadn’t texted later.

By the second time she and Trevor talked about the blonde guy, she already knew his name was Philip, but she refused to call him by his name. It felt like giving him too much power. Trevor had started disappearing more often now, so much, in fact, that it started to interfere with their dates. It wouldn’t have been a problem anyway, it’s not like she never saw him around, and she could understand that he had new friends. She wasn’t _that_ jealous of a girl, honestly. 

The saturday when he came to her house wearing a dopey smile and a weird look on his eyes, she felt like something had clicked into place. Worry came first, and then it was replaced with anger, still heavily mixed with concern, but anger nonetheless. 

“Do you have something you want to tell me?” she’d asked, trying to look uninterested as she scrolled through her phone. Trevor had been staring at the ceiling for a while, but when she spoke, he immediately looked at her.

“I don’t think I do” was his reply, and an interested eyebrow had raised. Rene tried not to pay any attention to it. She was slowly getting used to his deliberate facial expressions, because, honestly, New Trevor had a really effective way of being mysterious.

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Do you have something you want to tell me?” Rene had looked at his face, searching for any sign that he may be joking, and then she’d sighed. Really deeply. He didn’t get it.

“I’m worried” she’d started. Before Trevor could pitch in, though, she sent him a look that kept him quiet, and she kept talking, “Is that blonde guy forcing you to do anything… Dangerous? Like…” she frowned,and then, looking at Trevor’s face, she suddenly felt tired, “Are you in any kind of drugs, Trev?”

“Drugs?” Trevor sat up, facing her completely, before shaking his head slowly. He seemed to be utterly confused with her question, and Rene let herself lay down ungraciously on her bed, thinking that maybe her mind had been in the wrong place, after all, “No, I’m not taking any drugs, Rene” after a second or two of silence, he added, “Have you been thinking about this since you said that joke about Philip needing a fix? Because I must have told you before, that was somewhat rude”.

“No, Trevor. I kinda just wondered…” she saw him listen intently to her words, and decided that it wasn’t worth it. Trevor wasn’t that good of an actor, anyways, “Nevermind” she’d said.

And that was that.

Truly, the final drop was a month later.

A month in which Trevor had hung out with Philip many, many times, and also a month in which Rene had had way too much time for herself. She had started visiting him at his house, because sometimes that was the only place she could catch up with him, since he barely bothered to come to school anyway. She was under the impression that he actually wanted to pass, but maybe he didn’t care, after all, and the concussion hadn’t been strong enough to knock some sense of responsibility into his head. It wasn’t clear for her what gave him away. Maybe it was the smiles he wore after he came back from Philip’s place, or the way he looked into the van to say goodbye to his friend one last time before he got into his house. Rene definitely noticed how Trevor seemed to drop everything to run away to somewhere and when confronted about it, most of the time the answer was _“Philip needed something done”_. She couldn’t remember a time where he was this dedicated to her. Maybe that’s what hurt the most.

“Trevor, you have a minute?” she’d asked, wary of being turned down once again. Obviously, the school hall wasn’t the best place to start this conversation, but it was the first time she’d seen him in two days, so maybe the place didn’t matter that much.

“Sure. How can I help you?” he hadn’t stopped going through his locker, and normally she would’ve been outraged by that and the fact that he was talking to her as if she was a mere customer at a supermarket but…

“Are you cheating on me?” she’d said, and Trevor had never looked so stiff. Rene felt some kind of relief at the fact that he immediately stopped his locker inspection to look at her. He was good at looking.

“Are you cheating on me with Philip?” this had taken him by surprise. Trevor blinked once, twice, and then furrowed his brow, before setting on a more passive look, alternating between his locker and who, he was sure, would be his ex-girlfriend.

“I don’t think it’s cheating” he’d said, and apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because if Rene had ever looked mad, this was outright fury, “Wait, no. I said that the wrong way. Look, first of all…” he ran a hand through his short hair, not finding much comfort on it. Philip’s hair was so calming… “I think what you want here is complete honesty so that’s what I’m aiming for. Please don’t slap me. I think you want to”.

“I’m trying not to. You’re not making it easy”

“Right. I’m sorry” he took a deep breath and that was the exact moment Rene wondered how had she not seen this before. It felt like he was talking in slow motion, then, and she felt like she needed to rest a bit before carrying on with the conversation, “I do like Philip. I have for a while. I figured it wouldn’t be fair to you if I acted on it, so I’ve been trying to come up with a phrasing of the situation that’s able to express how hard it is for me to say this without shoving your feelings to the side. And I _am_ sorry, Rene, for not telling you sooner, I…”

When had he become so… chatty? Old Trevor wouldn’t have been able to say that many big words, not to mention, he wasn’t nearly as honest.

The fact that there seemed to be a big Before and After on their relationship was probably what made Rene actually want to forgive him, even if it implied that she just wouldn’t make a scene or resent him for it. Something like relief flooded her when she realized she wouldn’t have to deal with Philip or anything surrounding him anymore.

“It’s fine” she said, shaking her head before Trevor could keep talking, “I get it. Well, I _don’t_ , really but… Guess we’re done” she shrugged, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible, even when she knew that despite the fact the she wasn’t mad at him, there would be sadness coming from this decision, “Bye” she added, feeling at a loss of words for the situation.

He thought that Rene turning around and getting away from him would mean sudden silence around him, an empty space that maybe he’d end up missing. He found out, not even a second later, that he was wrong.

“Oh” was all that Marcy’s voice said through the comm, and it was enough to make Trevor feel chills on his back. He cursed his overly responsive body for the sudden urge to hide somewhere.

“That was… Something” Grant said, making Trevor close his eyes with wariness. Would it be silly to hope for Philip to be asleep?

“Not more annoying girlfriend now, I guess?” Carly added, somehow making him feel a little better, but also guilty, because that was not all Renee meant to him.

“Dude, I’m touched” said Philip, destroying the silly bit of hope Trevor had with just the right amount of amusement to be dismissed as a joke but also to be at least half-serious, “Wanna come by later? I think we should talk” he added, almost like a whisper.

“Sure” Trevor said, because what else was he supposed to say?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've published here and my anxiety is running wild. Two things I want to adress:  
> 1\. English isn't my first language but I think I did a decent job here. If there's anything wrong tho, i'd appreciate it being pointed out!  
> 2\. This technically doesn't even count as Trevor/Philip but I like Rene, for some reason, so I wanted to write about her.


End file.
